


Two Mechs and a Baby

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Oral Fixation, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Size Kink, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tenderness, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy, good ending universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Rodimus makes some questionable life choices after getting dangerously sentimental/lonely at Ratchet and Drift's conjunx reception then wakes up several weeks later to the consequences.Lucky for him his choice of partner wasn't one of those questionable choices, and as it turns out neither was getting sparked up.





	1. Oh Rodimus...

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter in which Rodimus is railed...by life...and yes, also by Thunderclash.

“Okay give it to me straight Ratchet, what’s going on with me? Is it serious? Should I be worried?”

Rodimus had been feeling awful for over a week now and he had finally caved and went to the Medbay after Drift had to carry him out the door after one of the officer’s meetings. Ratchet was technically retired now but Drift had begged him to look after Rodimus and he couldn’t say no to his new conjunx.

He had run some preliminary scans and then asked him to come into his office with a closed door before he finished the rest of this examination.

That had been worrying.

Ratchet’s brow was furrowed as he checked out the readings on his diagnostic datapad. Which wasn’t as worrying a reaction as he could have had as Rodimus rarely saw him without a slight frown when Drift wasn’t around.

Ratchet ex-vented heavily and then met his optic’s with a serious expression. “Well if I’m being honest I’d say you personally should be worried and it is gravely serious but you’re not sick Rodimus. Congratulations you’re carrying.”

It took him way too long to process Ratchet’s words, it didn’t make any sense at first. It must have been minutes later when it finally sunk in Rodimus sputtered. “What!? Wait how?! WHAT!”

Ratchet threw up his hands to try and placate him and then said sardonically. “Rodimus, I certainly hope I don’t have to explain to you HOW one comes to be kindling a newspark, as you obviously knew enough to get to this point.”

Rodimus stared at him with his mouth open for a few more seconds before saying very slowly, “No. No I just thought it could never happen to me, I mean it’s very rare, there’s a reason why we started cold forging people after all the hot spots started disappearing.”

Ratchet nodded several times before responding carefully. “It’s not as rare as it used to be actually. And anyone who has opened the Matrix, let alone carried it inside them, is more prone to kindling a new life.”

He turned and looked at Ratchet accusingly. “Oh? And no one thought it would be a good idea to tell me about that? To warn me?!”

Ratchet at least had the decency to look slightly guilty. “Look you had been a Prime for a while before you started this quest and I came on board as CMO. I assumed you had already been briefed on that sort of thing.”

Rodimus ex-vented hard and looked down at his hands with wide eyes. “The whole ‘Roddy acts like he knows everything all the time so he must actually know everything’ paradox. What’s gonna happen to me? What should I do?”

When he looked up his vision was blurred by oil in his optics and he was trying very hard not to cry.

Captain’s didn’t cry. At least not where anyone could see them.

Ratchet’s look was surprisingly soft. “Look Captain I can’t tell you what to do, that’s going to be up to you entirely, all I can do is tell you what your options are and what to expect. How attentively did you pay attention to the reproductive health holovids at the Academy?”

Rodimus wrapped his arms around his now shuddering frame and muttered. “I’ll admit I paid closer attention to _some_ parts more than others. You mind walking me through this Doc?”

Ratchet cleared he vocalizer as he started to explain the situation. “Well you’re only a couple weeks along in the process so you have a few more to decide on whether or not you wish to continue. If you don’t wish to carry this to term the sentio metallico is still miniscule and the spark is not fully stabilized enough to grow on its own so I can initiate termination protocols. I’ll warn you it will make you weak for a few days to purge this but it is still entirely possible. But once the spark stabilizes I won’t be able to activate the termination protocols and you’ll have to carry this sparkling to term.”

“If you do decide to go that route it will be taxing on your systems. The typical Cybertronian gestation is 12 months Earth time. You’ll need to consume 2/3rds more energon than you usually would, of a higher grade too, and you won’t be able to transform into your alt-mode after the spark sets as it will put an unnecessary strain on both of you. I would of course recommend you not do anything life threatening for those full 12 months and beyond but that would be your choice to make. The only thing is, after a certain point, you’ll be endangering more than just your own life.”

“The birth itself is usually not too hard, I would of course disable your pain sensors in your hips and valve. But depending on a variety of factors, including your own size in relation to that of the other partner/CNA donor, it might prove more difficult as the size and shape of the sparkling will vary. That of course is just the beginning of raising a new Cybertronian but we can go into more detail later if you do decide to go through with this.”

Rodimus put his head into both his hands and groaned softly. “If I do this I’m going to have a fraggin' huge sparkling.”

When he didn’t hear Ratchet say anything he whipped his head up and glared at him. He was looking away from Rodimus and his shoulders were shaking as he tried not to laugh. That caused a hot spike of anger to shoot through him and he shouted at Ratchet. “Hey! You don’t get to laugh about this you’re my doctor, also it’s not funny! This is the least funny thing that has ever happened to me!”

Ratchet had to ex-vent to stop the shaking and when he looked at Rodimus again his face was mostly serious except for a slightly crooked smile. “Look, you have some time to decide on what you want to do. Either way I will do everything in my power as a medic, and your friend to help you."

"I recommend whatever you do decide you inform the other partner as soon as you make your decision.”

He said that last part pointedly and Rodimus felt his spark constrict.

That was the other thing he had to worry about. This wasn’t just about him anymore, not by a long shot and that was terrifying.

He reached out and grabbed Ratchet’s arm as he felt panic overwhelming him. “I can’t be a parent! I’d make a terrible dad! Like comically awful! I mean sure I might be a cool dad sometimes, teaching the kid how to do backflips and off of buildings and scrap but, uh all that actual parenting stuff I’d be a disaster at. It might be the only thing I’m not just _naturally_ good at.”

Ratchet made a funny face that Rodimus couldn’t quite read as he patted his fidgeting hand on his arm gently. “Rodimus, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually think you’d make a great parent. You’d know all the ways your kid would be likely to want to mess their life up and you’d be there to help bail them out when they eventually needed it."

"Also you care, sometimes too much, that’s what newsparks need a lot of, love. If you do decide to do this you won’t be alone either. Even if the other partner doesn’t want to help, you can bet the whole crew will be there for you and your sparkling, myself definitely included.”

Rodimus stared at him and for once was at a loss for words. He weakly mumbled “Thank you, I’ll think it over.”

Ratchet carefully removed his hand from his arm and got up to leave nodding. “When you’ve made your decision and told the other partner what your choice is you can come back to me and we can go over more of what to expect after either option. If you wish to terminate the process we can do it then.”

He then left Rodimus to keep staring down his own hands in disbelief.

He was such a disaster.

One night of extremely impulsive behavior and now he was going to be a parent. He just  _ had _ to get sentimental at Drift and Ratchet’s wedding reception, and slightly drunk, and latch onto the one mech who was always there watching over him. Always there offering him that awed expression and his unwavering support. Always there. In fact, now that he thought of it, he would probably be just as enamored with him even now that he’d screwed up their one night stand into something more...permanent.

Primus he was going to go through with this wasn’t he?

This was going to be awful for so many reasons.

Despite Ratchet’s misplaced confidence he knew deep down in his spark he would frag this up. And this time it wouldn’t be just him who got burned.

He had carried the Matrix, had lit up a whole field of sparks on Luna One and then watched them all flicker and die. Thousands of new lives, well potential lives, gone because he had chosen to sacrifice the Matrix to save everyone effected by Tyrest’s awful magic machine. He had hand-waved it away at the time but he thought about that field of sparks often.

It was another one of his choices that haunted him.

With the final battle against the alternate Functionist Council on New Luna One over they had left that universe behind to continue to explore a new together. The alternative had been too terrible to think about. He never wanted to stop exploring with his crew, his  _ family _ . 

They had a conjunx ceremony for Drift and Ratchet and also to celebrate their new adventure kicking off and it had been wonderful. Several other couples had proposed that evening and Rodimus had never seen everyone so happy. They even welcomed some new crew members with the Scavengers on board, it felt like everyone had finally found somewhere they belonged. He had definitely smirked at Minimus and Megatron cozying up in one of the booths at Swerve’s during the reception and although teasing them about it would have been fun he didn’t have the spark for it. 

Watching Ratchet carrying Drift out the main deck, both of them laughing, kissing, and crying had made him a bit maudlin. It was selfish, he knew his amica would always love him, but watching him marry another mech had made him feel a bit lonely.

And that was something he hated being. In fact he had asked Nautica and Brainstorm to port them into this universe so that he never had to stop being a part of a family on board the  _ Lost Light  _ again .

So what was one more crew member right?

Who was he kidding? This was a big deal, weighing down his tanks with anxiety.  

He got up in a daze and made his way back to his habsuite. When he got within sight of the door he stopped dead in his tracks as Drift was hovering there with a worried look on his face, he hadn’t spotted Rodimus yet so he darted back around the corner and ran.

Rodimus numbly made his way back through the halls, not really sure where he was going, just far away from Drift for the moment. As much as he loved him he didn’t want to explain what was going on with him right now. What he actually wanted to do was have a nervous breakdown in his berth all by himself.

Drift would be exasperated and then nothing but supportive, as they were amica endurae, but he wasn’t ready to admit how real this was quite yet. If Drift knew he wouldn’t let Roddy ignore this brand new “problem” for long.

Not that he really could.

Ratchet had said it was only a few weeks till he wouldn’t have much of a choice left to make. But Rodimus already knew he was going through with it even though the thought made his already churning tanks want to purge. And when he did go through with this then that meant someone would notice, you can’t really hide the frame expansion after a certain point.

He would have to explain to everyone that he was even more reckless than they already thought because he was carrying the sparkling of a mech that everyone knew he hated.

Had been kinda halfheartedly pretending to hate as of late. Well, maybe not even that much anymore.

They hadn’t really spoken much since their post-reception tryst. That had been his doing, he didn’t want Thunderclash getting the idea that he now liked him, a lot, frag he liked him a lot.

When had that happened? Had it always been there?  _ Primus slagging damnit. _

He realized he liked Thunderclash and it wasn’t just because he was carrying his sparkling now. Although that counted for _so much_.

He cut off the whole shape of that thought because it was overwhelming him quickly and having a panic attack in the middle of a hallway was not a particularly stellar choice.

Rodimus had ended up going through a bit of a pity bender after Drift and Ratchet’s conjunx ceremony. He was secretly, or not so secretly, lonely. And he had covered it up by engaging in more dangerous and exciting activities. He had ultimately become entirely too sentimental about it as well.

Enter Thunderclash, The Greatest Autobot ever  _ yadda yadda _ .

He too looked strangely isolated at the bar at Swerve’s during the reception and they had talked a little about how romantic the joining had been and how they were both happy for their friends. Thunderclash had been a close friend of Ratchet’s before the war and they were just now reconnecting which Rodimus thought was sickeningly sweet. 

He might have thought the way he fondly retold memories of cramming medical data at the Academy with Ratchet cute at the time. Or the way he had listened intently to Rodimus recount all the times he and Drift had almost got themselves killed doing something incredibly dangerous and fun. All of that sudden fondness might have been why he had invited Thunders back to his habsuite.

He _might_ have liked the awestruck look the big damn hero gave him while they fragged just a little _too_ much. He had definitely asked to sparkshare while Thunders was very expertly pounding him into another dimension.

It had felt so good to see himself through Thunderclash’s optics, there was adulation there but also something else, he felt very deeply for Rodimus and it had scared him more than a little bit. Whatever Thunders saw in his spark must have scared him the same because they didn’t merge for very long.

Their interfacing went on for a lot longer but apparently the sparkshare had been plenty long enough to kindle a newspark in him. Rodimus had once again let his emotions rule his better judgement and this time it wasn’t only his life he was ruining.

And now he was going to have to tell Thunders that their, _admittedly hot_ , one night stand wasn’t the end of their little relationship and that he was going to be a dad.

He groaned aloud and ran his hands down his face. Sweet Primus that was going to be awkward.

He briefly debated being selfish enough to just like hop in the Rodpod and run away for about 11 more months only to return mysteriously with a Thunderclash colored newspark.

He wasn’t quite that selfish, damnit.

Rodimus was so distracted and lost in thought he didn’t realize he had gone down several levels in the ship and was actually quite close to Thunderclash’s habsuite. When he turned around in panic after realizing where he was he smashed right into the side of none other than Blundercrash himself.

The other bot looked down at him with an expression of concern before he addressed him. “Oh! Hello Rodimus. So sorry to have knocked into you like that but I was actually was going to come find you after my security shift. You looked unwell in the officer’s meeting and I wanted to check on you.”

Rodimus shrunk back from him, uncharacteristically timid. Was he really going to do this now?

Frag it, he was doing this now or he was going to throw up onto Thunderclash’s feet. Pit, maybe he would do both.

He ex-vented heavily and didn’t meet the other bot’s crimson optics as he spoke airily. “Hahaha yeah about that, I was actually um coming to talk to you. Can we go into your habsuite?”

Thunderclash nodded twice enthusiastically before leading him down the hallway a little further to his small habsuite. As he opened the door to his room he gestured for Rodimus to enter and said. “I hope it’s nothing serious?”

Rodimus took a second to take in the small room. There was only a mini wash-rack over the sink, a berth, and one chair that looked too small for Thunderclash but was home to several datapads stacked on top of each other. Did he really live in this tiny room? All by himself cramped up in here? The great Thunderclash?

Asking Thunders about it was a distraction he would have gladly taken if he planned on chickening out but he was going to do this. Even if he died of embarrassment during.

That might actually solve some of his problems but he wasn’t counting on it. 

Rodimus laughed shakily and gestured at the berth since it seemed to be the only place they could both fit. “Uh actually it kind of is? You might want to sit down for this, I know I need to.”

Thunderclash’s optics lit up with alarm as he sat down on the edge of the berth. Rodimus flopped down next to him and started kicking his legs nervously against the side of the recharge slab.

When he didn’t immediately start explaining Thunderclash decided to take the initiative. “Rodimus I don’t want to rush you but you said it was serious and now my processor is spinning all sort of worrying scenarios about what could be going on and I would really like to know if,”

Rodimus cut him off by waving his hand in front of his face. “Fine, fine! It’s not life threatening, well not really if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

He could feel Thunderclash’s optics seeking to meet his but he was steadfastly looking anywhere other than at him. Finally he ex-vented heavily and muttered. “I’m carrying a newspark.”

Rodimus wasn’t expecting the yell of delight from the larger mech and he definitely wasn’t expecting to be scooped up into a warm hug. He sputtered and flailed a little against Thunderclash’s large chest but when he didn’t seem to be letting him go he settled in a hugged him back, just a little bit.

When he looked up at Thunderclash’s face he froze. His optics were oiling up and he just looked so delighted. It made Rodimus’s spark jump. If he wasn’t careful he would return that mech’s goofy grin so instead looked down at where one of his arms was wrapped around him and started to push him away gently.

Thunderclash let him go immediately, almost stunned, but he sputtered at him as he pulled away. “This is wonderful Rodimus! Bringing a new life into the world is one of the most amazingly powerful things someone can do. I want to congratulate you and whomever your partner is on this very momentous occasion.”

Rodimus did look up at him then. He stared at Thunderclash like he had grown two new heads, one of them organic.

When he spoke it was incredulous. “It’s you, you giant bag of bolts. You’re the other partner in this little accident. Why in Primus’s name do you think I’m telling you this otherwise?”

Thunderclash looked like he had just been slapped. He couldn’t stop mouthing “Oh.” And he eventually said it out loud to which Rodimus simply replied. “Yeah.” They both sat there in silence for a long time but it was Thunderclash who eventually broke it.

He quietly took Rodimus’s hand in own and started to rub his thumb over his knuckles in soothing circles, gently. “I understand if you don’t wish to keep it. I would never ask you to carry a spark that you didn’t want. The choice is entirely yours and I will support you in it, whatever you need.”

Rodimus leaned into the touch, the fact that he was so slagging tactile and tender with Thunderclash is what had gotten him into this situation in the first place but here they were. No going back now. He leaned against Thunderclash’s shoulder and ex-vented raggedly.

When he spoke it was hard and resolute. “I’m keeping it.”

He felt Thunderclash go rigid under his shoulder and his hand stopped massaging his own and when he looked up at him their optics met and it was like being struck by lightning. Those big red optics where looking at him like he was best thing in the entire universe and it felt way too damn gratifying.

He cleared his vocalizer nervously and that seemed to snap Thunders out of whatever stupor he had fallen into because he straightened up and carefully let go of Rodimus’s hand.

When he spoke it was calmly, he was trying to look him in the optics even though Rodimus’s blue ones kept darting away from his. “I understand. I will do whatever you wish in regards to how much or how little you want me to be involved with the raising of this newspark and,”

Rodimus let out a sputtering snarl and responded loudly. “Are you completely glitched in the head!? I am telling you all this because I want you to be involved! In fact, I am really having trouble admitting this, but I need your help. I mean if it were just me doing this all alone I know I’d frag up the kid for sure. But if you’re there at least there’s some chance they won’t be a complete disaster just like me.”

Thunderclash was looking at him like he was wonderous again and it was really making his spark flicker dangerously.

His spark completely stopped when the bigger mech leaned in and murmured. “Rodimus, you’re not a complete disaster, not even really a disaster at all, you’re incredible. May I kiss you? I really want to kiss you right now.”

All of his energon rushed to his head, he must have been bright pink by now, as he tried to mutter a response. It came out as some sort of high pitched whir so instead he reached up behind his head and dragged Thunderclash’s lips to his own. He felt him gasp against his mouth and smiled.

Rodimus shivered and deepened the kiss as he felt Thunderclash’s big hands cup his face. They had only kissed a little during their first encounter and Rodimus had been thinking about wanting to do this again. Because, like with everything else maddeningly, he was a very talented kisser.

Their glossa met as Rodimus licked into his mouth and he felt Thunderclash’s engine roar under his hands. That was...way hotter than it had any right to be.

He whimpered and hooked his fingers under two of his chest plates and pulled him closer. Thunders followed him pliantly as he leaned back onto the recharge slab, never breaking their kiss. He came to rest on top of him, one arm braced on either side his head, his weight across his chest and hips felt amazing. Rodimus’s exhaust fans blazed to life as Thunderclash chuckled against his mouth.

He wasn’t about to let him get the last laugh though. He snaked his hand between their bodies and thumbed along the seam of Thunderclash’s interface panel release. He bucked a little involuntarily and Rodimus smirked against his lips before breaking their kiss.

With dimmed optics he looked up into Thunderclash’s burning red ones and said as seductively as he could. “I want you inside of me.”

Thunderclash made a wheezing noise with his vocalizer and Rodimus’s grin widened, oh yeah that was a satisfactory response.

But he wasn’t done teasing Thunders quite yet. 

He used his free hand to open his chest panel and reveal his burning blue spark. “But first I want to see all of it. Please? This time don’t hold back.”

That really had an effect on Thunderclash as his exhaust fans came online loudly. His optics were nervous when they met his. “Are you sure? It might not be what you’re expecting and I don’t want to do anything to overwhelm,”

Rodimus cut him off by kissing him and still rubbing his fingers up that delicate seam. He felt him ripple over him in a full body shudder and he broke the kiss again. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours Thunders. I’m ready.”

Thunderclash’s optics were slightly pained but he nodded and opened his chest panel to reveal his slightly smaller blue spark. Rodimus, curious, really looked at it this time. It didn’t look that different from anyone else’s even though he knew Thunderclash had a patchwork spark.

He tentatively reached out and stroked the heated corona of light coming off it and Thunderclash gasped above him. Rodimus didn’t stop gently playing with the tendrils of energy coming off of it and Thunderclash’s exhaust engines were practically panting above him.

He leaned forward and kissed the casing around his spark and Thunderclash shook with the effort of trying to keep his arms up. Rodimus’s glossa flicked out and licked the corona and he cried out above him, head thrown back in pleasure. It was then Rodimus pushed back up with his other hand and pulled their two sparks together, their energy mingling and flaring around each other. The first time this part had felt warm and reassuring.

This time the emotions of it burned through his spark and brain module.

There was so much in there it was like discovering a whole new universe. And he knew what that felt like as he had done it several times.

Thunderclash was definitely in love with him, that was the most obvious part though, there were so many other things layered on around that. He felt shame and guilt for the mutiny. He felt proud and inspired by Rodimus fighting on their behalf against the alternate universe Functionist Council. Thunderclash was worried he had taken advantage of Rodimus's lonely mood that first night and that was why he was now avoiding him. He worried his feelings were unfair and one-sided to Rodimus. And he just worried for and about him. So much.

Thunders was also very frightened of scaring him away with the intensity of his desire for him. That was a big part of it. But now that Rodimus had seen it all it was like letting go of a burden he hadn’t known he had been carrying, he felt so much lighter now.

Rodimus also realized he hadn’t been sharing as much as he should have through the bond so far so he gave in. The walls came down around his thoughts and he let Thunderclash see all the messy details. He was terrified. So scared of messing up this new life like he had thoroughly messed up his own and quite a few others.

He was jealous of Thunderclash because he was perfect when Roddy knew he could never measure up. He was hungry for the rock-like stability of Thunderclash’s will and all those wonderful compliments Thunders kept giving him. He had wanted him that first night in the berth possessively and viciously. That had been real and honest.

Rodimus wanted Thunderclash but he had assumed it was out of selfish self-gratification at first. It was the fact that Rodimus knew he was hurting Thunderclash by avoiding him afterwards that had caused him shame. All those selfish feelings and reckless impulses. All the worst of him. He let Thunders see it in its entirety and was almost overwhelmed with the feeling of support and acceptance he received flowing back through their sparkbond.

Thundersclash saw it all and the that big giant wave of love and want and tenderness was still there. He could feel his optics tearing up with relief.

Rodimus let him see his deep seated fear of rejection and the even deeper fear of success, because the higher the pedestal the farther he had to fall when he eventually disappointed people. Thunderclash felt so warm and accepting it was like being wrapped in one of his bear hugs.

_Even after all of that he still wanted him?_

The response was an enthusiastic feeling of yes!  _ Yes of course!  _ Thunders showed him glimpses of what had annoyed him or upset him about Rodimus and it wasn’t exactly what he was expecting.

He was mad when Rodimus made reckless choices that hurt only him. He was upset when he hurt himself, cut himself down, tried to keep all his hurt to himself and forge on alone. The times when he isolated himself and drank away his pain. Those were the flaws in him that worried Thunderclash. He recognized that in himself as well.

That was shocking to Rodimus.

That Thunderclash hated the same behavior when he did it himself as well. They were both two self-sacrificing fools.

Rodimus sent back delight through their link at the discovery and felt Thunderclash’s rumbling laugh through their bond. Disbelief that that was what would cause Rodimus to finally trust him, open up to him. Rodimus was a little peeved at his surprise that it mattered to him but Thunderclash sent back nothing but happiness and reassurance.

He couldn’t fight against the breadth of that feeling and gave in and let it envelop him. This overjoyed Thunderclash so much he felt both their sparks swell with it. Rodimus could have stayed in that acceptance forever but he could tell they were both getting tired.

He gently pushed against Thunderclash’s chest as he reluctantly moved the rest of the way away. They both ex-vented heavily as their sparks separated.

Both of them were shaking as they closed their chest plating, Rodimus recovered first and gently ran his fingers over Thunderclash’s face, stopping at his lips. “Okay. You were right, as per usual, that was a lot to take in. I’m gonna be blunt though, love  _ and _ adoration, well I can work with that.”

Thunderclash ex-vented hard and smiled shakily. “I thought I knew what our uh, first interfacing meant and even though it was incredible I was prepared to let it go. Let you go. So finding out that I don’t have to, that you don’t want me to, is honestly...mind blowing.”

Rodimus stroked his face as he looked up at him affectionately. If he was going to do this he might as well go all in. Frag it, he wanted to go all in. “I am not easy to love, no don’t argue with me it’s true. Because nothing about me or my life has ever been simple or easy no matter how effortless I make it all look. Look, I know this whole thing is aft backwards but I’m going to ask anyway: Thunderclash would you permit me the honor of courting you? Scrap did I say that right?”

He must have as Thunderclash gave him a giant thousand-watt smile in response. Followed by a quick succession of kisses on his lips forehead and cheeks. He couldn’t help but laugh a little until Thunderclash kissed him soundly on the mouth. When they finally broke apart both of them were ex-venting hard.

Thunders, his lips almost touching Rodimus’s responded. “It would be an honor and a pleasure to court you Rodimus. Of course I accept.”

His engine thrummed hard in response and Thunders chuckled deeply at the sound. Both of their vocalizers hitched as the vibrations of their engines met where they were still pressed together chest to chest and hip to hip.

Rodimus definitely wasn’t too tired to interface, and he had a suspicion that neither was Thunderclash. He snaked his arms up around his neck and then pushed up with his aft to grind his panel against the bigger mech’s.

He felt him shudder at the movement above him as he leaned up and murmured in his audial. “Good. So how would you like to take your new speedster boyfriend for a ride?”

Rodimus thought that might get him a laugh, instead Thunders locked heated optics with him as he slowly moved down his chest. Lower, to his array panel and kissed it.

_ Oh. _

He didn’t dare look away as Thunderclash wasn’t breaking their gaze as he licked along the closure to his panel, his hands gently stroking the cables and seams of where his legs met his hips.

When his finger slid along the panel’s manual release catch Rodimus let out a low moan and Thunderclash’s engine growled in response. The panel slid back to reveal his embarrassingly wet valve. He was so ready for this he was halfway to overloading already.

Thunders was still looking up at him hotly as he licked the delicate protoform around his valve. Rodimus had to bite his lip hard to stop from overloading right then and there. He was sure Thunderclash wouldn’t mind, but he did mind because he wanted to make this last a while. Not just for his pride’s sake but because he knew it was going to feel fantastic.

When he vented hot air over his dripping valve he couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping his lips. Did he want him to beg? He was pretty ready to start begging at that point.

He couldn’t look away as Thunderclash nuzzled his inner thigh and spoke. “While I would very much like to spike you all night till my next work shift, first I want to worship at the altar of Rodimus Prime.”

Oh. _ Oh frag. _

He must have found words somewhere because he muttered. “Please. Just anything. Please???”

Thunderclash’s cooling fans were bellowing as sunk his face into Rodimus’s dripping valve. He wanted to throw his head back and scream at the sensation of his glossa licking, nipping, and teasing the sensitive folds but those red eyes were still staring at him hard, watching his face with reverence.

Rodimus couldn’t stop himself from crying out when his glossa dipped into the first sensitive rings of his valve. He was enthusiastically licking up all the transfluid he was now leaking. Rodimus was squirming and ex-venting hard as his clever mouth worked against him and those big teal hands of his hands held his hips down in place. He could feel the charge arching up, building rapidly but he didn't have time to warn him. His overload slammed into him as he cried out Thunderclash’s name, sparking blue charge arched between his valve and the bigger mech’s mouth.

He didn’t stop. Thunders greedily licked up the gush of fluid that came leaking out of him. His glossa laved at the folds of his gold and silver valve and Rodimus squirmed and then moaned as he began to suck steadily on his anterior node. He bucked up against those firm hands on his hips keening as they didn't let him move. He needed this, it felt like Thunderclash's mouth was pulling him apart at the seems with all that extra heat and charge. He could feel fire burning to get out, up around his spark towards his shoulders, he had to suck it back in. But it was surprisingly hard. The fire of the fist overload hadn't left and he was climbing back towards combusting again. Thunderclash was humming and making appreciative sounds as he licked up into him, those hands holding down his writing hips started to rub his transformations seams and he overloaded hard. The charge lingered deliciously in hips and valve though his neglected spike was weeping above Thunderclash's head. Rodimus took it in hand to try and help himself along.

A few quick strokes of his spike and Thunderclash's glossa managed to coax yet another overload out of him.

Rodimus’s processor was fuzzy as the waves of pleasure weren’t stopping, spreading out from his valve up his back to jolt his spark. Thunderclash was working his glossa over his node and into the first ring of his valve, nudging with his nose and chin and licking in further, finding an internal node. The charge was still rolling through him and he could feel another overload coming, like rising up from a deep depth.

He tried to speak but the only thing that came out was garbled static, his hands finally scrabbling over Thunderclash’s head to push him closer.

He screamed wordlessly as a fourth overload ripped through him. Rodimus's lines were fried at this point, it felt like being stuck underneath some sort of wave, rolled over and over again.

His optics were leaking, to his chagrin, he was drooling a little as well. Thunderclash had been watching him hungrily the whole time and when he noticed he was practically weeping he finally pulled off the suction he was lavishing on his anterior node.

Rodimus could barely move, his struts were liquid fire as he reached down gingerly and tried to coax Thunderclash to move up to kiss him. He rose up his frame easily and when they kissed he could taste his own transfluid all over his mouth.

He loved that, that was so fragging hot.

Thunderclash’s body was pressing down, slightly over-heated and heavy as his fans screeched trying to cool his large frame down.

As exhausted as he was he knew Thunders hadn’t overloaded. It would be kind of rude not to give him a least one. Plus he still really wanted that thick turquoise and white spike inside his aching valve.

Rodimus was shaking as he tried to make his voice sound commanding, it came out as more of a whine. “Thunderclash you better spike me right now, that's an order.”

He laughed huskily as he positioned himself between Rodimus’s trembling thighs, running his hands down his aft as he moved his knees up over his bent elbows. “Yes Sir. I will do as my my captain and my Prime commands.”

Rodimus groaned as he felt his spike’s head push just inside him. He was dripping wet and charge was still spiraling lazily up through valve and hips, he wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around Thunderclash’s neck but he didn’t have the energy to hold on. Instead he just hissed and pushed his hips towards him, pushing the spike in deeper before Thunders was ready.

He let out a choked noise as his hands clamped down on his hips and aft to stop him.

Rodimus's optics were flickering along with his spark as he murmured. “Move. please. I can’t.”

Thunderclash’s smile was achingly tender as he nodded and pushed all the way into him in one fluid stroke.

The stretch was incredible and he felt his calipers spin up, pulling him in even deeper. They both moaned together as he bottomed out, this, this was what he had been craving. Thunderclash was shaking as he pulled almost all the way out before plunging swiftly back in. Rodimus threw his head back in a wordless shout as they moved back together, his panel edging rubbing against his anterior node.

Thunderclash tried to find a quick rhythm but they were both trembling and as amazing as it felt to get spiked Rodimus couldn’t take it for long. He wanted to touch him but his hands weren’t cooperating so he just shoved one in mouth and sucked and screamed around it as he overloaded again.

This time his rapid clenching dragged Thunderclash along with him, crying out his name as he spilled into Rodimus’s overstimulated valve.

Thunders slid out of him and Rodimus whimpered as he felt their mixing fluids gush out of him.

Primus he needed to recharge.

He watched through one optic as the bigger mech stumbled towards the wash rack, wet a cloth with some solvent, and came back to shakily clean him up.

The gentle rasp of the cloth on his array was too bunch and he gasped as Thunderclash looked up at him apologetically. “Sorry. I might have gotten a bit carried away, but can you really blame me? You’re so beautiful Rodimus. It’s hard to want to stop making you feel good.”

Rodimus let out a warbling laugh. “You better still be saying that seven months from now when I’m huge and sexually frustrated.”

Thunderclash murmured his name fondly as he finished cleaning them both up and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

He offlined his optics and smiled.

Rodimus was about to drop off into the deepest recharge of his life when all the com messages he had been ignoring popped up loudly into his HUD.

Thunderclash pulled him towards his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Rodimus grumbled into his chest plating. “Can you com Drift and tell him I’m here with you and I'm fine? If I recharge for 12 hours like I’m planning to I don’t want him to tear the ship apart desperately looking for me.”

He felt Thunderclash’s deep rumbling laughter under his chest. “Of course, I don’t want him to worry. Why didn’t you com him yourself earlier though?”

Rodimus banged his forehead lightly against his chest and sighed. “I wasn’t ready to explain my latest frag up to him yet, then I saw you, and now it’s less of a frag up and more a really awkward way to start dating. He’s gonna laugh his aft off instead of yell at me, which hey I can handle. Later.”

Thunderclash hummed and kissed the top of his gently. “If you want me to come with you to speak to him let me know. Goodnight Rodimus.”

Rodimus was halfway into recharge already so he simply mumbled “g’night” before he let the warm comforting darkness pull him under.

He deserved it after all.

Today had been one of the most emotionally turbulent of his life, which was really saying something. Still he fell asleep in Thunderclash's arms, feeling safer and more content than he had in years. 


	2. The Big Announcement

Rodimus awoke alone in Thunderclash’s berth, which was disappointing, but he knew he had another security shift as he had definitely been in recharge for 12 hours. He was wrapped up in one of Thunderclash’s blankets that smelled strongly of both of them now and he strangely liked that. He checked his coms and he had one from Thunders and several from Drift. He put his hands over his face and ex-vented loudly. Rodimus checked Thunderclash’s message first.

 

**_Rodimus,_ **

**_My sincerest apologies we couldn’t wake up together. I wanted to very much, but as you know I have another bridge shift today and you specifically stated you wanted to recharge for 12 hours. I did some research through our databases and left you an appropriate type and amount of fuel for your new needs on top of the chair. Let me know if you require anything at all and I’ll come as soon as I’m able. Especially if you would like to inform Drift and the rest of our friends of our good news together._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Thunderclash_ **

 

Rodimus knew he was grinning like a fool but he couldn’t stop. Thunders was too formal and too damn sweet. Also his spark had fluttered more than a little at his use of “our.” He wasn’t going to be doing this alone, which felt amazing. Terrifying, but amazing. Also, being openly loved and adored had always been something he hungered for. Thunderclash was certainly feeding that in him. 

He rolled onto his side and laughed as he stumbled out of the berth. Thunders had really done a number on his circuits, struts, and a couple other vital components. His spark came instantly to mind. 

Steadying himself enough to walk, Rodimus moved the two steps it took to reach the chair and grabbed the large blue cube of energon sitting on it. Chugging it all in one gulp he made a face, it tasted like cement. He was going to have to get used to that for the next 11 months he guessed. 

_ Yuck.  _

Rodimus was going to be subjected to this horrible tasting, mineral rich fuel every day from now on  _ and _   he gonna have to get used to Thunders suddenly doing a whole bunch of research about carriage and worrying over him every waking moment. Great. 

Well, that would probably actually be cute at times but he didn’t like being fussed over, ever, and now he was starting to realize he was about to be fussed over for almost a year. Scrap. 

He sent Thunderclash a quick com telling him he was fine. Rodimus mentioned that he wanted to tell Drift first before they told anyone else because his amica wouldn’t forgive him he learned Rodimus was sparked up first from Swerve, or Primus forbid, Whirl. He also noted that the fuel was disgusting. He got an immediate response from Thunders that was some sweet encouragement and more fawning over him and he smirked as he checked Drift’s coms.

_ Drift: _

_ Rodimus you better not be dying or I’m going to kill you. _

 

_ Drift:  _

_ I’m serious Rodimus com me now, where are you? _

 

_ Drift: _

_ Ratchet informs me you’re not dying but because of Doctor/Patient Privilege he can’t tell me any more. Damnit Rodimus just com me back, I’m really fragging worried okay? Don’t make me keep hassling my conjunx to find out what is going on with you.  _

 

_ Drift: _

_ Why the frag is Thunderclash comming me you’re fine and with him????  _

 

_ Wait...is there something you need to tell me Roddy? ;) _

 

_ Well honestly it’s about damn time. Com me when you wake up you silly aft. _

 

Rodimus rolled his optics as he sent off a quick com telling Drift to meet him at his habsuite. He stretched carefully, feeling his joints pop into place, then departed Thunderclash’s hab. He tried to ignore the rising thick feeling in his throat as he walked back to take the lift up several levels towards his room but it was hard. He knew part of the nausea was just from the early stages of carriage. His spark working double time to bring the new one up to snuff, but part of it was nervousness. 

Logically he knew Drift would be happy for him, his amica loved him, but he was still worried about how his news would be received. That little spiteful voice in the back of his processor that sounded suspiciously like Getaway was hissing at him that Drift would be angry at him for going and doing something so reckless. Not just to himself but to Thunderclash, and an as yet unnamed, newspark. 

But in true Rodimus Style somehow this whole thing wasn’t an utter disaster...yet. He was now courting Thunders, who was overflowing with joy about the current situation, and he wasn’t going to have to go through carriage alone and miserable. Okay maybe still slightly miserable, as some of the symptoms were already uncomfortable. His tanks were churning with just that nasty fuel as he keyed the code to his habsuite in. 

Drift was already inside as he had given him the code ages ago. He was pacing the floor and when Rodimus stepped in he stopped and turned to him abruptly. “Alright spill, what the hell is going on Roddy?”

Rodimus ex-vented heavily and trudged over to his berth before flopping down flat on his back, arms splayed. He didn’t look up, just patted the space next to him. He heard Drift snort and come over and lay down with him. When he didn’t speak immediately he felt Drift shift over his arm and roll to face him on his side, staring intently at the side of his face. 

Rodimus swallowed and mumbled. “Thunderclash and I are dating now.”

Drift let out a delighted laugh. “Like I said in the com, about damn time. But you’re not going to get out of explaining everything that easily. As much as I want to ask for every detail about how you finally got together I need to know why you’ve been sick. What’s going on Rodimus?”

He could feel the other mech’s blue optics boring into the side of his face now and he supposed it was now or never. He laughed shakily at put a hand over his optics. “Ahaha about that...those two things are kind of related. Uh, you see I invited Thunders back to my habsuite after you and Ratchet’s conjunx reception and I was just feeling really...lonely? I might have sparkmerged with him while we were interfacing and... it’s been about four weeks now. Ratchet confirmed yesterday I’m carrying.”

He cracked his fingers open a bit and dared to finally look at Drift’s face. His optics were wide and full of excitement, he was also crying. What was it with telling people he was sparked up and them immediately starting to cry?  _ He _ hadn’t even happy cried, unless you counted all that sobbing he did after Thunderclash made him overload six times in a row. 

Drift reached out and cradled his face in his dark gray hands. “This is amazing! Why didn’t you tell me you wanted a newspark? I know I’ve been preoccupied with Ratty, don’t you dare call him that by the way, but you should have told me you and Thunderclash were trying. I want to know when something important like that is happening with you Roddy, always.”

Rodimus flinched away from him and then threw his hand up over his face again to hide behind it. “Yeah that’s the thing, we weren’t trying. We weren’t even courting until last night. It was a complete accident. I was just gonna let our night together be just that but uh, then I go see Ratchet and BAM! You’re sparked up Rodders, now what? So I told Thunderclash and he’s all noble about it, saying he understands if I want to terminate and I’m just like ‘Slag that! I’m keeping it.’ and then he gets this really goofy look when I tell him I want to raise it with him and there’s some kissing...and then sparkmerging, and then more kissing and I ask if he wants to court me. And what do you know, yeah he does. So now we’re dating and I’m having his terrifyingly huge sparkling, and he gave me six overloads in a row with just his glossa,  _ just _ his glossa Drift!”

He took his hand away from his optics because Drift was now laughing at him, loudly, while trying to sit up. “Rodimus, what the frag? I love you but you are an utter  _ slagger _ sometimes. I sincerely hope Thunderclash knows exactly what he’s getting into, but I have a sinking suspicion that he does and that’s why he’s all in. You two afts deserve each other.”

He ex-vented shakily, still snickering as he addressed Rodimus again. “That being said, I am genuinely happy for you, no matter how it happened. You two dating and having a kid together is pretty fragging great in my book. But of course you had to do it in the most convoluted, aft backwards way possible.”

Rodimus laughed at that. It was what he was hoping Drift would say. All those nasty doubting thoughts melted away as he swatted his amica. “You know Ratchet laughed at me too, you two are connected at the spark, not just the hip nowadays. Thunderclash and I were going to swing by the medbay together later to tell him we intend to keep it but if you want to tell him that’s fine too. Although, we’ll need to go to the medbay eventually for check-ups and all that scrap I guess. I still uh, don’t know exactly what this is all going to be like. Maybe if I tell myself it’s just another adventure I won’t be so afraid all of a sudden.”

Drift’s expression became solemn as he reached out and tapped Rodimus’s chest, right above his spark questioningly. Rodimus swallowed hard, nodded, and gladly transformed his chest plating, baring his spark to his amica. 

They’d done this whenever the other had been too overwhelmed or scattered to form the right words, in the merge everything made perfect sense. Not every amica merged with each other, each bond was different, but theirs had always been particularly intimate. He had missed feeling Drift flowing through his mind, they hadn’t sparkmerged since Ratchet had returned with him.

It was part of the reason why he had been feeling so lonesome, but like a fool he had denied himself this. Even though he knew that Drift would do it if he asked, Rodimus had felt like he shouldn’t now that he had Ratchet. 

Drift opened his spark chamber as well and they both hugged tightly as they let their sparks join. Rodimus let him see everything he had been feeling. About his relationship with Drift, about the reception and Thunderclash, about the newspark he was kindling, and about how much of a frag up he felt like. 

Drift sent him soothing waves of support and showed him what he had been feeling as well. Roddy trying to pull away from him after he and Ratchet had returned courting had hurt. He had wanted to sparkmerge with him for ages, to show him all his excitement and joy at Ratchet asking him to be his conjunx.

Drift knew he had to wait until Roddy came to him but it stung, his spark ached for his best friend. He let Rodimus feel a little of how excited and overjoyed he had been to marry Ratchet and Rodimus responded with warmth and joy on his behalf. That felt good and both of them sunk deeper into the bond, showing each other their fears now.

It had hurt Drift that he had been sick for a week without telling anyone, especially Drift, and that he eventually had to carry him back to his habsuite after a meeting it was so bad. He was so worried it was something life threatening. Drift had watched so many of his loved ones die over the long years, he was terrified something would happen to Rodimus or Ratchet. 

Drift was overjoyed it was the early stages carriage instead of a death sentence, but now he worried in a new way. The way someone worries that good things never last. Rodimus sent back waves of bright love. He would do everything in his power to make sure nothing happened to any of them, that the crew of the  _ Lost Light _ could finally be happy. Especially Drift and Ratchet, he wanted that desperately for them.

Drift responded with a giddy feeling of wanting the same thing for Rodimus and Thunderclash  _ and _ their sparkling. His spark fluttered happily as they separated, both of them grinning widely at each other.

They didn’t need to say anything more, everything had been made right in the merge. 

Instead they pressed their foreheads together and curled around each other. Rodimus was tired again, he had a suspicion he was going to be tired a lot for the next 11 months. Drift smoothed his hands over his shoulders and he fell into a comfortable recharge. 

His chronometer informed him he had been asleep for 4 hours before both he and Drift were awoken by a knock at his door. Rodimus belatedly realized he hadn’t given Thunderclash the entry code yet and remedied that by sending him a quick ping. He sat up and Drift stirred next to him as Thunderclash keyed the code in and entered. 

His red optics were emitting a soft light as he smiled at Rodimus and walked over quickly. “How are you doing?”

Rodimus reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. He could do that whenever he wanted now and it felt amazing. Thunderclash smiled against his lips, then inclined his head towards Drift. 

Rodimus got his meaning but didn’t care. “I’m good. Much better now that you’re here.” He tried to kiss him again, though he only got the corner of his mouth as Thunderclash turned and laughed, it sounded giddy.

He looked at Drift out of the corner of his optic and he was watching them both intently, with a smug smirk. Rodimus returned it as he spoke. “Hey Drift, can you tell Ratchet that I’m keeping it and I’m gonna need some medical advice on carriage sooner rather than later.” He corrected himself immediately. “Sorry, we’re gonna need some medical advice, both of us together.” He felt Thunders press an excited kiss to his cheek. 

Drift’s grin widened into a beaming smile. “Oh I’ll let him know, although I’m betting he already suspected as much. He’s mostly retired now, though he promised to still be your personal physician when you need it. He’s probably gonna tell Lotty, First Aid, and Nickel as well. And maybe Anode now that I think of it, especially if there’s gonna be a whole bunch of newsparks soon.”

Rodimus raised a brow ridge at that. “Do you know something about the state of my crew that I don’t?”

Drift laughed. “Not officially but you two can’t be the only ones sparkmerging and interfacing around here and pretty much everyone on board did open a Matrix. That does make someone more likely to kindle.”

Rodimus frowned. “Did everyone know that except me? Seriously?”

He felt Thunderclash smooth his big blue hands over his shoulders and he relaxed as Drift snickered at him. “Oh Rodimus, you really don’t pay attention during officers briefings do you?”

Rodimus huffed indignantly, though he was now being distracted by Thunderclash rubbing his shoulders. “I pay attention! Mostly. Unless it was Minimus who mentioned it, I tend to zone out when he starts talking about qualitative vs quantitative data and scrap. Though now that I think about it, I probably would have noticed it if it was Mins saying ‘Matrix based fertility increases.’’’

Both Drift and Thundclash chuckled at that. Rodimus reached up and placed his hand over Thunderclash’s on his shoulder before he addressed Drift. “I think we’re both gonna tell Megs and Mins together on the bridge but uh, everyone else can meet us at Swerve’s later and we’ll make an announcement.”

Thunderclash cut in. “I would of course buy everyone a round of drinks to celebrate. Perhaps spread that around while we, are...ah-otherwise occupied.”

Drift smirked again and nodded. “Will do. Have fun you two. I would say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but you’ve already sparked him up so I suppose it’s too late for that. I know he’s in good hands. Although... if he isn’t and you hurt him, you won’t have hands any more. Ask Ratchet sometime about what happened to Pharma’s.” With a wink of a blue optics he left as Roddy groaned and flopped back onto his berth.

Thunderclash moved to lay down next to him in a surprisingly fluid motion for such a large mech. His red optics were sparkling as he reached out a tentative hand and placed it over Rodimus’s chest. 

His spark leaped in its casing under his hand and Rodimus turned his head to look at him. Thundclash smiled. “I woke up for my shift to find that this all wasn’t just an amazing dream. That you were wrapped up in my berth snug against me and you weren’t going anywhere. Warm, beautiful, and miraculously carrying our sparkling. I’ve never wanted to shirk my duties as much as I did in that moment.”

Rodimus felt his energon rush to his face so hard it hurt. He offlined his optics and smiled ruefully. “How romantic, you wanted to skip work just for me? I’m so flattered.”

Thunderclash leaned down and brushed his lips against his forehead. “I realized that my duty was to you and our sparkling, first and foremost, from now on. But that as much as I wanted to stay and lay there with you, you didn’t need me to right then, so I did my shift as usual. It...makes my spark ache to leave you though.”

Rodimus swallowed hard. What do you say to that? He couldn’t say something cheeky or flip, it wouldn’t feel right. Scrap.

It was so much, all of it, but wow did he love hearing it. 

Rodimus’s plating was burning up as he leaned up and kissed his lips softly. “Ah. Well then we better start spending a lot more time together because the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Thunderclash’s engine turned over loudly at that and Rodimus felt his own vents hiss at the sound. He murmured his name as he kissed down his throat cabling and Rodimus arched into his touch as his hand moved down his chest, steadily lower. 

He wanted him so badly it surprised him for a second. Then he relaxed into it and instead grabbed Thunderclash’s cheek and hand, pulling him back a little. “Hey uh, I was wondering if maybe this time I could spike you?”

He loved having his body practically worshiped by Thunders but this time he wanted to return the favor. He wanted to let him know the feeling was very, very mutual. 

Thunderclash’s red optics went huge as he stammered. “Y-yes! Yes of course, yes  _ please _ .”

Rodimus grinned and he leaned up as he pushed Thunderclash back against his berth and wiggled in between his thighs. “Ah, also maybe don’t go back to your habsuite after we tell everyone in Swerve’s later yeah? What I mean is that I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to move in here with me. I’m probably going to want you and _ need _ you here, especially as I get farther along.”

He wasn’t sure how but Thunderclash’s optics went even wider as he looked up at him in awe. “Oh...I mean yes-yes of course! I would be honored, that sounds...it sounds perfect. Thank you Rodimus.”

Rodimus knew he was blushing again as he bit his lip and looked down at him, spread out like a multi-colored feast before him. “No thanks needed, believe me, I want you here for entirely selfish reasons.”

Thunderclash’s engine rumbled and he felt it travel all the way up his hips straight up to his spark. “It’s not selfish if it’s something we both want.”

Somewhere along the way he had tripped and fallen in love with this giant cornball and he was enjoying every second of it-

_ Scrap! He was in love with him! When had that happened??? _

Rodimus should probably tell him that immediately right? But shouldn’t it also be special? Like it had been special when Thunderclash had confessed his love for him in the merge? It shouldn’t be Rodimus basically scream-blurting it out while buried deep in his valve. Although, the latter was definitely more him in terms of declaring his love. There was that word again. 

He was gonna have to tell him, he deserved to know, and now that Rodimus had realized it, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. There was no reason not to tell him right? He’d asked to court, he had asked to move in together, and he was carrying his fragging sparkling for Primus’s sake. That all sounded like something mechs in love did right? All of those were signs of love. Why was he so anxious to say it when Thunders had already said it to him? 

Thunderclash must have noticed him panicking slightly because he felt his hand on his arm and he looked up at him questioningly. What the hell, might as well make an aft of himself sooner rather than later. 

Rodimus tried to grin and play it off but he was noticeably tense. “Oh, yeah. Well if it seems like things might be moving kinda fast, ironic I know coming from a race car, I do mean it. I do want you to move in with me and I’m just now realizing it’s because I’m in love with you. Seemed like the sort of thing I should have shown you in the sparkmerge, yet here I am slow on the uptake for once in my entire life. Plus, I had the thought of: ‘Gee I should probably tell Thunders that before I accidentally scream it out while overloading inside of him so he knows I’m serious, not just charged up.’” 

Thunderclash sat up in an instant and cupped his face between his huge navy blue hands, his optics fritzing a little. “Do you...how? I...please say it again.”

Rodimus felt his smile split his face so far open it ached. “I love you. Wow, you’re right, that does sound good. Why the frag was I avoiding feeling like this again?”

Thunderclash made a pained whimper before closing the gap between them and kissing him thoroughly. Rodimus hummed appreciatively against his lips as he let him lick into his mouth. He had no right to be so good with his mouth, damnit. Yet it was all for him, that wonderful mouth on his was going to waiting from him to taste it all the time now. 

While he would love to kiss him for the rest of the evening he knew they had plans later. Also he had promised to deliver a spiking and he was going to make quite sure it was a damn good one. He broke their frenzied kiss to trail his teeth down his neck cables and he felt Thunderclash shudder under his hands. He mumbled against his chest as he moved lower. “Look at you, you’re so gorgeous. I love you. Mmm gonna say that all time, frag.”

Thunderclash arched up off the berth and cried out and Rodimus was sure it wasn’t because of the kisses he was trailing over his hip. It apparently felt as good to him to hear him say as it did when he said it to Rodimus. He was going to say it so much. 

Maybe too much, but at least he meant it. It had been a long time since he’d told someone he loved them and meant it. Drift was probably the last person. Otherwise, he was usually in the actions speaking louder than words camp. But the way Thunders reacted to hearing him say it made his spark sing. Rodimus was gonna bask in that tide of affection as much as possible.

He only had to kiss his array panel before Thunderclash was retracting it, baring his valve to Rodimus. The soft folds of it were teal and navy, the red biolight of his anterior node was already pulsing brightly. Rodimus didn’t hesitate to bury his face in it. 

Thunderclash cried out and he felt his massive hands grasp at his head and neck, trying to pull him closer. He purred and obliged him while Thunderclash practically writhed under his mouth. This big, powerful bot, was so responsive, it was more than a little gratifying. 

Rodimus’s spark was pounding in his chest as he sucked and kissed his valve through his first shuddering overload. Thunderclash had definitely been repeating his name over and over in increasingly strained tones. Rodimus pulled back and scrambled up onto his knees, his own panel retracting. Thunderclash stared up at him in dazed awe as he stroked his red and yellow spike, coating it in some of the transfluid that been dribbling from the tip. Rodimus grinned down at him as he did so. Thunderclash visibly swallowed and set his legs wider while he moved his knees towards his chest. Rodimus lined his spike up and pushed into him in one swift stroke. Both their vents stalled. Frag. He felt amazing, all of his calipers undulating and tugging at Rodimus’s spike. Oh he was gonna want to do this a whole fragging lot. Probably all the time. 

_ Ah _ . 

Thunderclash’s valve squeezed him in deeper and he sunk all the way in and both of them gasped. Rodimus sounded slightly fuzzy to his own audials as he mumbled. “You feel really, unfairly, good. Damn. I should’ve known, all of you was this perfect.”

Thunderclash’s engine let out a loud whine at that as he canted his hips up towards him. “Rodimus, I want-would you? Oh Primus-you’re, please move. Make love to me.”

Oh slag. 

He was so sappy, why was that working so well for him? Rodimus groaned as he started to move. He wanted to frag him, really give it to him, but something about this felt like he should tread lightly. Or at least try to. 

So he kept his pace slow, drawing in and out of him, trying to hit as many of the glowing internal nodes at the back of his valve as he could. Thunderclash’s entire frame was shaking, his optics watching him in wonder, his mouth slightly open as he gasped. 

Rodimus wanted to kiss him so badly, so on the next stroke in he buried himself as deep as he could and leant down towards him. Thunderclash  _ whimpered _ as he kissed him. Oh. Rodimus never thought he would hear him make a noise like that but he wanted to hear him make it again. Over and over. Rodimus bit Thunderclash’s lower lip and ground down against his node with his hips. Thunderclash’s engine squealed as he kissed him back desperately, his fingers grasping hard and fumbling over Rodimus’s hips. 

_ Oh!  _

Thunderclash wanted to be covered, pressed down, and taken. Ah... well Rodimus could sure as slag oblige that. He grabbed his wrists and pressed them down by his head. Thunderclash let himself be moved and pinned easily, practically panting as Rodimus undulated his whole body against him as he thrust into him on the next stroke. Thunders cried out into his mouth and Rodimus’s engine growled loudly at that. This was...this was certainly something else. It felt slightly primal in nature. This felt like a claiming. Rodimus was making it quite clear he wanted Thunderclash, all of him, and that he was his. He was certain that if he wasn’t already sparked up he would have wanted to kindle with Thunderclash again right now. That’s what this felt like, like mating. Slag. 

Rodiums’s voice was ragged with static as he murmured into Thunderclash’s audial. “Primus Clash, you make me want, this is-frag-you’re so hot like this. I love you, all of you.”

Thunderclash’s optics went so bright they whited out as he overloaded in a sizzling current of sparks. Rodimus had to bite his lip hard enough to draw energon to stop from following him over as his valve practically milked him. He wanted to give him at least one more overload before he whited out himself. 

Thunderclash came back to his senses and tugged lightly against Rodimus’s hands to let him go. He did, only to have Thunders wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down for a scorching kiss. Rodimus’s hips stuttered to a stop as he got lost in kissing him again.

Thunderclash rippled and clenched the calipers his valve around him and Rodimus groaned into his mouth. He felt like now would be a good time frag him more forcefully. Rodimus reared back and grabbed both of Thunderclash’s thighs, pushing them up towards his chest, practically folding him in half as he plunged into him. Thunderclash’s powerful engine roared loudly as Rodimus fragged him for all he was worth. Thunder’s massive white and turquoise chest was heaving as his hips snapped up to meet Rodimus’s stroke for stroke. The berth was welded to the wall and floor, otherwise they both would have been crashing it against the wall behind them they were going so hard. It was exactly what he wanted and it looked like what Thunderclash was waiting for too.  

Their optics locked as Thunders groaned out loud. “Rodimus...Primus. I love-I love you-ah, and this- oh slag! Please overload inside me. I want to feel you fill me up.”   

Rodimus simply couldn’t stand up against that, he overloaded in a burst of wet heat inside him while shuddering and moaning his name. That was exactly what Thunders wanted because he felt his valve ripple and overload around him again. This time it was less violent, more a rolling wave, but still rapturous as they both shook against each other. 

Rodimus laid down on his chest, still in him, as he murmured exhausted. “Frag Thunderclash that was, that was...so slagging hot. We’ve got to do this all the time before I’m too massive, and too tired, to spike you.”

He felt him move under him and startled slightly as he was flipped over on his back. Rodimus’s spike jostled inside him and they both shuddered. 

Thudnerclash was now straddling his hips as he looked down at him crookedly. “Well, we’re both clever  _ flexible _ bots. I’m sure we could figure something out even in the later stages of your carriage. For instance something like this.” He braced both his hands on either side of Rodimus’s head, bent his back down and slid towards his face until his spike almost popped free of his valve. 

They weren’t touching except for the slight graze of Thunderclash’s red thighs outside his hips and the white hot heat of his already repressurized spike in Thunders’ valve. Thunderclash was watching him avidly, every part of him. Rodimus’s expressions, the hitch of his vents, the twitches of his hips trying to get more friction between them. He was looking at him like he was the most important mech in the entire universe. Frag.  

Rodimus almost couldn’t stand it. 

His spark pulsed and flared erratically in his chest as he reached up and pulled Thunderclash down towards him, wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Thunders sighed happily and sunk down to press them chest to chest, and wrapped his arms around the back of Rodimus’s neck. He really did give the best hugs. 

Then he was moving again, fragging himself languidly over and over on Rodimus’s spike. His valve rippled and fluttered hungrily around him and Rodimus was somehow close to another overload.  They kissed on every pull and it was slightly sloppy and very wet. It was perfect, all of this was. He was just so damn tender with him. Rodimus should have hated how vulnerable he made him feel. He loved every second of it. 

They overloaded together, almost drunkenly, wrapped up around each other. 

Rodimus was exhausted again. Who wouldn’t be after all of that? Also his frame kept reminding him it was doing something drastically different now. The boundless energy he’d had for millions of years wouldn’t be holding steady for his carriage it seemed. Not even in the berth. Ugh. Rodimus just wanted to fall into recharge in his arms, yet he knew they still needed to go talk to Megatron and Minimus before they headed over to Swerve’s.

He stretched and grumbled up into Thunderclash’s warm, expansive chest. “How much time do we have for a nap? I need to recharge if I’m going to go tell my grouchy, no fun co-captain, and my stressed out, more than a little neurotic SIC, that their captain is carrying and won’t be able to do his job anymorel after a certain point. You know, on account of me being super heavy, irritable, and exhausted from making a whole new being.”

He felt Thunders’ laughter as well as heard it as he slid his hand down to rest on Rodimus’s, still very flat, stomach and rubbed it soothingly. “Megatron and Minimus are both on the bridge right now and their shift lasts for four more hours. I suppose you can rest for at least 3 of those hours before we should head over to talk to them.”

Rodimus grumbled “Super.” and offlined his optics. He was about ready to drop into recharge then and there, covered in transfluid and still buried inside him. Rodimus groaned softly when he felt Thunderclash move off of him, his spike finally slipping out of him covered in their mingled fluids. Ever the gentlemech Thunderclash un-subspaced a cloth and solvent spritzer and began carefully cleaning up Rodimus’s array. It was...intimate in a way he wasn’t used to. 

He belatedly wondered if later on in his carriage Thunderclash would have to help bathe him as he wouldn’t be able to reach certain important parts anymore. The thought should have repulsed Rodimus, he was fiercely independent, but instead it made him feel a warm glow in his spark. That was the sort of thing sparkmates did...conjunxes. 

_ Oh Primus, did he want that now too? _

Rodimus tried to push the thought away but it kept coming back to him as Thunderclash finished cleaning them both up and laid down next to him. He maybe, kinda, probably wanted that. Eventually. Slag. Would he have to propose, maybe they both could but who would go first? Probably Thunders, he’d make it so good that Rodimus’s proposal would seem silly in comparison. Ugh then he was going to have to do it first. But it would have to be perfect, scrap. There was no way he could plan all of that out before Thunderclash beat him to it. One-upping him for sure. Unless...maybe it was time to ask for some help? After all, what was an entire crew of friends for except for to help you prepare an over the top, surprise conjunx proposal? 

Thunders spooned up against his side, pulling Rodimus towards his chest and wrapping an arm around him protectively. He finally gave in. This was...slag he was wanted all of this. The whole sappy lovesick thing. Only after admitting that did he let himself fall asleep. 

Rodimus was being lightly shaken and he mumbled and made to turn over when Thunderclash’s lips brushed his own. That woke him up enough to crack his optics open at him. The bigger bot was staring down at him fondly and his voice was rough with emotion as he spoke. “I wanted to let you recharge longer, you looked so peaceful, but we really do need to go tell Megatron and Minimus about your carriage first before we announce it to the rest of the crew.”

Rodimus huffed. Right. Responsibilities. He groaned as he sat up. 

Thunderclash politely offered him his large blue hand and Rodimus took it while grumbling. He pulled him to his feet effortlessly and that made his tank flip flop. Momentarily distracted he let himself be led out of his habsuite down the hall by the hand. 

They were halfway to the bridge before he stopped thinking about wanting Thunders to kiss him and take him back to his, now their, shared berth. Rodimus should have been planning out how to tell Megatron and Minimus not thinking about...that. He couldn’t just blurt it out to them. Rodimus was probably just gonna blurt it out wasn’t he? He audibly sighed and Thunderclash looked at him askance, his brow lowered a bit in concern. They were just down the hall from the entrance to the bridge when Rodimus pulled on his hand and Thunderclash came to stop next to him. 

Rodimus wouldn’t meet his optics as he mumbled. “I’m afraid I’m just gonna blurt it out and then everyone is gonna start yelling, and we both know nothing good will come of that. Maybe I can keep my mouth shut for once and you can tell them?” He said that last part hopefully and looked at Thunderclash with his biggest most pleading optics. 

Thunders sighed and smiled at him lopsidedly as he shook his head. “As much as I would love to, I think they would appreciate it the most coming from you. Whatever form that admission takes, they’ll believe it and take it seriously if it comes from you. They’re your friends too, you know.”

Rodimus huffed and turned his optics towards the ceiling. “Says the handsome, perfect bot with the perfect war track record, and the perfect way of convincing mechs to listen him. You make it all sound too easy.”

Thunderclash turned and cupped the side his face with his hand. “It won’t be easy, confessions never are, but if it comes from the spark they’ll know. And Rodimus, for as long as I’ve known you, whether you’re telling someone; ‘Maybe you’re not good. But you’re sure as hell good enough.’ or telling them to ‘shut the frag up!’ You never fail to speak from your spark.”

Rodimus couldn’t help but smile at that as he turned his head to kiss Thunderclash’s palm lightly before stepping away and looking at the door to the bridge with new determination. He could do this. When had he ever run into the future with much of plan anyway? Rarely. Not never, but he could count on one hand the times he’d had a thorough, well thought out plan. Now wasn’t one of those times. 

Rodimus walked onto the bridge still holding Thunderclash’s hand and then waved at everyone who wasn’t Minimus and Megatron. Both of whom were seated, Megatron in the captain’s chair and Minimus on his own stool next to it. They appeared to be passing a datapad back and forth. They were both looking at each other fondly as they did. Hmmmm. 

As Rodimus gestured around the room at the bridge staff he raised his voice. “Alright everybody except Megatron and Minimus is now off shift! Go to Swerve’s and tell him to pour you a round on Thunderclash.” 

Everyone paused for a beat before quickly scrambling out of the room. It was practically a stampede. Thunderclash chuckled by his side and whispered. “Am I gonna regret having to buy everyone on the ship a drink tonight?”

Rodimus muttered back. “A big damn war hero who was the captain of his own ship for years and you’re telling me you’re gonna go broke? You’ve gotta be good for a few hundred shots at least right?”

Thunderclash snorted. “I think I can cover the shots. Just not all the mixed drinks. I might have my finances more in order than you do, but I’m no Drift or Cyclonus.”

That did make him laugh out loud. Credit was kind of nebulous here because they were in a completely different dimension but so far everyone had been honoring the old currency on board. So Rodimus saw no reason to stop.  


Megatron and Minimus were definitely staring at them both with interest now. Megatron’s gaze was keen and knowing, he was smiling slightly crookedly. Minimus on the other hand was scowling, though that was his default expression so who knew how he was feeling. 

Rodimus cleared his intake and then walked closer to stand before them, dragging Thunderclash along to stand next to him. When Rodimus didn’t immediately blurt anything out Megatron raised a brow ridge at him. “I take it you didn’t just clear the bridge on a whim? Although, that wouldn’t be a first. What sort of disaster is it this time Rodimus?”

Ah. A light goading, just what he needed to spring into action! 

Rodimus put on his bravest face and he nodded seriously to both Megatron and Minimus. “We, that is Thunderclash and I, wanted you two know before we made a public announcement later at Swerve’s. It’s kind of a new thing, and a big surprise, but it’s good news. At least we think it is. I uh, I wasn’t feeling well this past week and I went to see Ratchet yesterday...and good news I’m not dying. I’m-ahahah-I’m sparked! We’re definitely keeping it, so uh that means that after a certain point I won’t be able to perform my captainly duties etc. It’ll be a big adjustment for everyone I’m sure, but if we’re all prepared it shouldn’t cause too much of a disruption of normal operations. Not that that’s saying much with how this ship runs, but still.”

If Minimus’s jaw wasn’t so solidly attached he was pretty sure it would be on the ground right now with how he was openly gaping at him. Even Megatron’s face was stunned, his burning red optics blown wide. 

When neither one of them said anything and Rodimus had to fight not to fidget, Thunderclash stepped forward and addressed both bots with all of his considerable sincere honesty. “I want to assure you I won’t let this interfere with performing my duties as Head of Security either. Although, I feel like I should make it clear that I will be taking time off towards the end of his carriage to help with things and to get to know the sparkling when they emerge. So this is me formally asking for a leave of duties for that time several months in advance.”

Megatron actually recovered from the shock of Rodimus’s announcement first as he rumbled at them both. “Then I suppose congratulations are in order.” He then stood and shook Thunderclash’s hand. Rodimus was about to complain that he was the one doing most of the work here, he deserved a handshake first at least! But was instead pulled into a hug. 

He froze but when Megatron didn’t draw back immediately he hugged him back, surprisingly fiercely. Megatron let go first but when he did his optics were terribly soft. It was not an expression he ever thought he would see on his face. Rodimus couldn’t help but stare as Megatron sat back down heavily in the captain’s chair. Minimus still appeared to be trying, and failing, to process the information. His hand flew to his mouth suddenly and his red optics almost fritzed as he blurted at Rodimus. “A sparkling?!”

Rodimus couldn’t help but laugh at that. He was expecting that from Minimus afterall. Megatron’s reaction was...not at all what he had been expecting. He nodded at Minimus and the smaller bot swayed dangerously on his feet. Suddenly Megatron’s arm was flung out behind him to catch him should he fall. That was interesting. Very  _ interesting _ . Minimus snapped out of it though when he felt Megatron’s arm just behind his shoulder blades. 

He straightened up, put his hands at ease at his back, and addressed Rodimus sternly. “I appreciate you telling us first Rodimus. This is a very big life change that will affect not just you and Thunderclash but the whole of the crew. I’m sure you already know this but I want to make it very clear that we’re all here to assist you. Whatever you need. I can draw up a chart of the new distribution of duty when the appropriate time arrives, so that you can switch to light desk work and eventually full leave. Ah! Yes, and as Megatron just said, congratulations.”

That was what he’d been expecting Minimus to say. Or some variation thereof. That bot always covered any emotional awkwardness with regimented regulation responses. Rules. 

But, once again, Megatron surprised him. The ex-warlord stroked his chin thoughtfully and looked out the expansive view window full of stars on the bridge as he spoke. “Minimus is right, we will all be here to offer our assistance in any way we can. Though, I can’t help but think this will inspire more mechs on board to make the same choice you both did. We might be looking at a ship full of newsparks very soon. It’s a good thing we have plenty of extra rooms.”

Minimus’s head whipped around to look at Megatron, his face openly stricken. “A ship full!?”

Oh Rodimus could only imagine what sort of dangerous scenarios were playing Minimus’s processor at the idea of the  _ Lost Light _ being overrun by newsparks. Behaving the way newsparks did, with little to no foresight and never ending well of energy. Much like a good third of their current crew, or a bunch of tiny Whirls. That would be a nightmare actually. Rodimus tried not to think about that particular possibility. The ship’s crew was already kind of infamously reckless, this would make it ten times more so. Rodimus was surprised Minimus wasn’t having a sparkattack right now. 

When Megatron promptly gave him one by looking at Minimus slyly. “This is the first time all of us have felt truly safe and at peace since the war. I’d actually be surprised if more people  _ didn’t _ want to kindle new life together. If I’m being honest, even I’ve thought about it...once or twice.”

Minimus made a sputtering noise and clutched his hands shakily to his chest in alarm. Rodimus grinned his biggest slag-eating grin at both of them, then promptly sent Minimus over the edge. “Really!? In that case, you two might want to wait a little longer, we can’t have the whole command staff sparked up! Why who would be responsible for flying the ship into certain glory and danger then?”

Megatron almost wasn’t fast enough to catch him as Minimus’s processor crashed and he dropped straight back, completely rigid, like a felled tree. 

Megatron got both of his big black hands under his head and back and was lifting him awkwardly up to settle Minimus in the captain’s chair he’d just hurriedly vacated. Minimus started to reboot almost immediately. He groaned and onlinned his optics to look directly into Megatron’s worried face. Before he could think of stopping, Minimus reached up towards him longingly but then remembered Rodimus and Thunderclash were there and dropped his hand abruptly. 

Megatron leaned back and sighed as Rodimus rolled his optics. These two were going to need more pushes. He could tell. Maybe even a quick shove or two. He’d have to get Drift in on it and maybe even Whirl. He’d been surprisingly effective at pushing Cyclonus and Tailgate together. Too good maybe, as all three of them appeared to be dating now. Not that he’d been placing bets on that very thing happening, nope. Nautica had won that bet. He knew she was an engineering savant, she was also shockingly adept at relationship based betting. 

But Rodimus certainly wasn’t going to mention that in front of Minimus. He definitely didn’t need to  know Swerve had a betting pool on when Minimus and Megatron would finally make it official. And he super didn’t need to know the frankly embarrassing amount of shanix Rodimus had bet on that happening within the next month.

Minimus reset his vocalizer twice before addressing Rodimus. “Ah...well, in light of this new development we should probably have a command meeting to discuss the possible eventualities and repercussions of this situation. I’ll amend this week’s schedule and shift a few things around so we can do it as soon as possible. Now, if that’s all, I’m sure you’ll both want to head to Swerve’s to celebrate. We’ll be joining you shortly of course. I feel that Megatron and I might have some things we need to discuss first.”

Rodimus raised both his brow ridges at that. Okay, maybe they wouldn’t need a big shove after all. But he  _ had _ meant what he said before Minimus blacked out. That they all should probably stagger the whole command staff carrying. If they all wanted to do that anyways. But from the way those two were now carefully not looking at each other, he suspected he might not have to tell them to wait. This was a step in the right direction though for sure. 

He smiled and waved Minimus off before starting to leave with Thunderclash still holding on tightly to his hand. “Oh I bet you do. In that cause, good luck Megs, you’re gonna need it. Whether it goes well or not, I’ll definitely buy you a shot of high grade later.”

With that he winked at Minimus’s pole-axed looking face and left the command deck. Thunderclash spoke to him suddenly as they made their way towards the lift down to D-Deck. “You know you don’t have to poke at him so much. Minimus has been getting better about opening up and relaxing more on his own lately. He and Megatron have been hosting a poetry club in the main conference room on B-deck, I’ve been to it several times. I’ve seen him laugh there Rodimus. The change is happening, it’s just slower going for Minimus than the rest of us.”

Rodimus snorted. “If he was going any slower then he’d be dead. But you’re right, I’ve noticed he’s not...as tightly wound as he used to be. I’ve been betting shanix that Megatron is most of the reason for that.”

Thunders chuckled at that. “Of course you have.”

Rodimus poked his chest mock offended. “Don’t tell me The Greatest Autobot of All Time is above betting on which mech’s on board are gonna finally take the plunge?”

Thunderclash was trying not to grin as he responded. “No I’m not above it, but I don’t have a bet on anyone right now.”

Rodimus knew exactly what that meant and was intrigued. “Wait! Does that meant you used to? Who? Oh Thunders, it wasn’t us was it?”

Thunderclash immediately sobered and turned to him, taking both his hands in his. “No. I didn’t really dare to let myself hope that you would ever return my feelings. I’ve never been so elated to be proven wrong. I am so, so happy my feelings are no longer one-sided, believe me. As for who I was betting on in the past; I collected my winnings before Drift and Ratchet’s conjunx ceremony. That was why I was buying everyone drinks that night.”

Rodimus felt himself blush a little at his words. Thunders was so adorably earnest. And strangely self conscious for someone usually so competent and assured. He liked seeing all these fascinating sides of him. Getting to know him in every way was something Rodimus was looking forward to. 

He brought both of their sets of hands to his lips and kissed Thunderclash’s knuckles as he spoke. “So you were the one that won that bet. I was wondering who was competing with me on when Ratchet would finally pop the question. You know, you only won by two weeks. As for the other bit about us, me too. But then, I’ve always thoroughly enjoyed showing you up.” He winked up at him and Thunderclash’s engine audibly turned over. Oh he would never get tired of that reaction. Especially now. Revving Thunderclash up in public was going to be fun. In the future. Right now he had a duty to perform. 

Rodimus didn’t have to put on a brave smile as they strolled into Swerve’s together, he couldn’t have stopped smiling if he’d wanted to. His glowing expression felt like it was coming straight from his spark. 

Swerve called out to them as they entered, waving a bar rag around to get their attention over the chattering mass of bots crowded around the bar. “Hey! Thunderclash! Did you actually promise to buy all these mechs drinks? People keep coming in and saying to put it on your tab.”

Thunders nodded and smiled winningly at him before addressing Swerve. “Yup! I’m buying the whole ship a shot tonight. No mixed drinks though, I’m afraid, but if they want a weak energon fizz or something else of equal value to a shot that’s fine too.”

Whirl whipped around on a stool at the bar and blew a raspberry with his vocalizer at him while shouting, “Go big or go home! Are you the Greatest Autobot To Ever Live or what!?” Rodimus was going to have to ask Whirl how he managed to do that without a mouth. 

Drift and Ratchet chose that moment to walk into the bar, and as they made their way to a booth Drift called out to Swerve. “I’m celebrating tonight too! Any drinks that Thunderclash isn’t paying for I am.”

The whole room cheered and he heard Whirl cackle gleefully above the happy shouts “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Whatever we’re celebrating it’s already my favorite holiday!” Rodimus turned and looked at Drift gratefully and the other bot grinned widely at him and made a ‘go on’ motion with his hand. Rodimus comm’d Thunderclash with a request and the bigger bot smiled brightly and complied immediately, lifting Rodimus up to sit perched on his wide turquoise shoulder. Thunders kept a hand on his lower back just incase and it gave him the extra little jolt of courage he needed. 

Rodimus shouted at the whole room. “That’s right! We’re partying tonight because Thunderclash and I have a very big announcement-”

Whirl wolf whistled so loud it made the energon glasses ring, as he shouted, "Oh I bet you do!" Again, Rodimus was gonna need to figure out how he did that with his vocalizer, as he continued. “We’re for sure a couple now. Sorry my mechs, I know a lot of you were looking forward to landing one, or both, of us.” He winked at the crowd before continuing. “But we’re both very taken now...with each other. Also we just found out I’m carrying a sparkling! So drink up and help us celebrate our wonderful news. After everyone has a shot in hand I’ll let Clash here make a toast or something equally magnanimous. Till then, lets party!”

More bots had flooded into the room as he had started to speak and now everyone was hooting and cheering raucously. Several of them who were close enough to him slapped Thunders on the back and reached up to high five Rodimus. This was exactly the kind of reaction he had been hoping for. The room was full of nothing but happy shouts and laughter. 

Thunderclash carried him over to the booth Drift and Ratchet were sitting in by the bar and gently set him down before they were mobbed with more well wishers. Thunderclash tried to shout over the din that he was going to go get them both drinks and Rodimus nodded while trying to shake an excited Blaster and First Aid’s hands. He knew Thunderclash would be gone for a while as he was for sure going to shake every single person’s hand who wanted him to on his way to the bar. Rodimus turned to look at Drift who had his arm slung around Ratchet’s shoulders. The white and red sword mech was beaming at him, even Ratchet looked calm and content. 

Ratchet ex-vented and shouted loud enough for Rodimus to hear. “Enjoy this type of thing while you can, being a creator is a lot of sleepless cycles, helm-aches, and anxiety based frame tension. And that’s just when they’re sparklings, don’t even get me started on when they grow up.”

Rodimus raised a brow ridge at that. He’d never taken Ratchet for the particularly parental type, had he been a creator once? He was about to ask when Drift chimed in with. “And no small amount of joy. Creating new life, loving it and raising it well, especially surrounded by loved ones, is one of the greatest experiences you can have. We’ve all missed so much of life these last couple million years. Ratchet was just telling me he might not want to retire fully yet as Lotty, First Aid, Nickel, and now Anode will be needing lots of help with the flood of new carriers on the ship.”

Rodimus turned to shake Nautica and Brainstorm’s hands before addressing them both. “Nah, go on and enjoy your retirement together. Ratchet can stick to just being the command staff’s physician. I’m sure I’m the only carrier you’ll have to worry about in that group...” He paused at the end as Minimus and Megatron walked in. They weren’t holding hands but their fingers kept brushing each other’s as they walked. Rodimus whistled low. “Well hell, not for another couple months at this rate.”

Ratchet followed his gaze and saw Minimus and Megatron standing closely together at the bar and he snorted. “Oh that? I’d be surprised if that went anywhere serious, let alone towards kindling, in the next decade.”

Drift laughed, his blue optics lighting up with mischievous mirth. “I wouldn’t take that bet Ratty. Both of those two’s auras are not just pink, but they’re intertwining. It won’t be too much longer now. Also Rodimus is hoping to win quite a few shanix and he wasn’t betting on the long route with those two. Not after they started the poetry club together.”

Ratchet let out a “bah” at finding out Rodimus had a bet going. Right then, Whirl, Cyclonus, and Tailgate approached the table to congratulate him. Whirl narrowed his optic at Drift. “Hey do have insider information on that particular betting pool? Because if so, that’s cheating, unless you cut me in on half your winnings, then it’s perfectly fair.”

Rodimus laughed and leaned over the table conspiratorially towards Drift. “Now Whirl, I’m sure all three of us can work something out. Especially if we combine our particular skillsets to get those two old, emotionally stunted, obviously in love, bots together.”

Whirl snorted but then put his claw out towards Rodimus’s hand to shake on it. “Operation: It’s Totally No Loner Treason To Clang Each Other, is a go. I’m in.”  

At that Tailgate hurriedly reached out and took Rodimus’s hand excitedly out of Whirl’s claw. “Oh Rodimus I’m so happy for both of you! Congratulations! This is such great news! I’ve never met anyone who was carrying before. I’m gonna be asking you so many questions.”

Rodimus looked at him and then winked over at Cyclonus. “Oh I’ll try and answer as many of them as I can for you. Gotta be super prepared for when you decide to have a bitlet of your own right?”

Tailgate sputtered at him and his optics flickered a little in panic. Cyclonus didn’t respond verbally, instead he looped one arm around Tailgate’s shoulder and the other around Whirl’s waist and nodded silently at Rodimus. 

Whirl was a bot who had lost all his shame several million years ago though, so he piped up. “Oh they’re not the only ones who are gonna be picking your processor. Nobody wants to go to a medic to ask all the really naughty questions. But you? You might be the co-captain, but you’ve never given anyone on board the impression of being particularly prudish. Like for example: how far along do you have to be before you have to stop getting spiked or you risk poking your sparkling’s optics out?”

Rodimus was 95% sure that was medically impossible. 

As it turned out, Ratchet was 100% done. 

He took a swig of the high-grade Drift had poured for him and pointed at Whirl accusingly. “That’s a myth! You’re as old as I am, you should know better. A mech can have valve sex up until the sparkling drops into the emergence channel. That’s anywhere from two days to several hours before emergence. But often bots find valve interfacing uncomfortable in the last month of carriage as the sparkling puts a lot of weight on their mesh. Though interface is encouraged during all three trimesters of carriage, if the mechs involved desire it that is. I’ve heard from multiple people oral interfacing is the preferred method, spike or valve, as the added energon flow to those areas during carriage makes it feel slagging fantastic.”

Everyone turned to look at Ratchet as he pounded back the rest of his drink. Whirl whistled low and shouted over the din. “I’ll have what he’s having! And I think the party ambulance is finally back! Everyone in the Wreckers knew all about the former CMO here younger days. But I’m starting to think they’re even wilder than we’d heard.”

Drift was looking at Ratchet with concern though. Before Rodimus could wonder why, Thunderclash returned with their drinks. Tailgate, Cyclonus, and yes even Whirl, moved out of his way so he could sit down in the booth next to Rodimus. 

To his disappointment Thunderclash handed him a neon purple, bubbling glass of weak energon fizz. Of course. No more high grade for him. And no more transforming and racing around F-deck after the spark dropped into the bitlet’s protoform in a few weeks. He’d have to get Drift to come down there and drive with him as much as he could before then. And probably no more grenade tag, or that new game The Scavengers had chaotically introduced to the crew, Shoot-Shoot Bang-Bang. Slag. What was he going to do for fun around here anymore!? 

Thunderclash put his hand reassuringly on his upper thigh. Oh yeah. Thunders. He was going to do him for fun, often and enthusiastically. 

Ratchet turned to Thunderclash and offered him his hand to shake as he raised his voice loud enough to be heard. “I was unofficially the first person to congratulate Rodimus, but I haven’t told you congratulations yet Thunderclash. I’m happy for you old friend. Both of you.” Ratchet took Drift’s drink, as he had just finished his own, and raised it at Thunderclash. 

Whirl, who was watching them over the top of the neighboring booth, took this as a sign and started stomping his digitigrade legs on the ground and pounding his claws on the back of their booth while shouting “Toast! Toast! Toast!”

Everyone else in the bar quickly took up the chant and when Thunderclash stood and raised his glass everyone stopped to listen rapturously. 

He cleared his intake and looked down at Rodimus adoringly as his voice boomed out into the entire bar. “This toast is to Rodimus. The most deeply compassionate, wholly inspirational, fiercely brave, and beautiful bot I’ve ever met. I know he will make a wonderful creator and I am honored to share that amazing gift and challenge with him. I ask all of you to assist us valiantly in taking this exciting new step in our lives. I know in my spark that Rodimus and I could raise this little one by ourselves but neither of us want to. You are all our family, each and every one of you, new friends and old. So thank you for helping us in welcoming a new member to our crew and household. To Rodimus; and to our bitlet!”

Swerve shouted. “Here, here!” at the same Whirl, and surprisingly Misfire, yelled “Hell yeah!” and everyone else in the room raised their glasses. There was a wave of clinks as people tapped their energon cubes together and then either pounded their shots back or took big swigs of their drinks. Rodimus clinked his glass with Ratchet who still had Drift’s. He proudly didn’t grimace when he sipped his fizzy energon. It didn’t taste bad, it just didn’t burn like rocket fuel on the way down. And it didn’t set his circuits alight with a warm buzz either. Much less fun, but it was alright he supposed. 

Thunderclash sat back down and wrapped his arm around Rodimus shoulders, pulling him into his side. Which was more fun. Drift and Ratchet scooted over so Cyclonus, Tailgate, and Whirl could join them in the large blue and silver booth. Brainstorm’s head popped up from behind the booth in front of Rodimus and he leaned over Ratchet and Drift’s heads to speak. “Hey Rodimus! Congratulations and all that, but I’ve been thinking of a couple different inventions for bitlets and even carrying mechs. For instance the one I’m calling the Giggle Wiggler. It’s a working title; anyway you’ll have to swing by the lab and help me test them ou-”

Everyone there; including Perceptor, who was apparently sitting in the same booth as Brainstorm and just now popping his head up looking dazed to see them, shouted. “Noooo!”

Brainstorm rolled his golden optics and sighed. “Still, even after all this time, no appreciates my genius. Well, except maybe you Percy. Hey! I just had a brilliant idea, why don’t we make a sparkling together and then I can run all the tests I need firsthand and-”

Everyone groaned. Ratchet looked particularly alarmed. Rodimus couldn’t hear what Perceptor said but he watched Brainstorm yelp and then make a strangely strangled noise as Perceptor pulled him back down into the booth with him, out of sight. Rodimus could still see the tops of his wings though. 

They were quivering. 

Really, here in public? He wasn’t going to keep watching all of that, even if it was kind of hilarious. He knew it was probably his job to stop Brainstorm from making some sort of science abomination baby. But not right now. Ugh.     

Everyone in the bar was still loud but Rodimus could make out individual conversations now. He looked over at the bar and met optics with Megatron who smiled at him and raised his glass. Rodimus raised his own glass cordially in acknowledgement and they both took a drink. 

He and Megatron had fought at first but now...he was different. They all were very different. Rodimus looked at the other happy couples bantering across the booth from him, then at the other pairs and trines around the bar, and finally at Thunderclash. They had all been changed by their quest together, Rodimus included, in so many wonderful ways. It was inspiring. 

Thunderclash looked back at him as Rodimus leaned up towards him. He took the hint and kissed him softly on the lips. Whirl, Tailgate, and Drift cheered from across the booth and Thunderclash broke the kiss with a silent laugh. All of them had changed so much, but in this case it was for the better. The future was looking uncommonly bright and full of newsparks. Rodimus was scared and nervous. Two things he hated more than anything else, yet he wasn’t alone. He never would be again. And that in itself made everything worth it. Also he was definitely looking forward to returning to his habsuite with Thunders after all this ravelry. 

Rodimus kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his audial. “As fun as all this is I’m kinda getting tired of all the noise. I think it’s about time for my big, handsome, boyfriend to take me to berth and spend a while tucking me in.”

Thunderclash visibly shuddered as he slid his arm around Rodimus’s shoulder down to his waist and murmured back. “Of course. Anything for my captain and my dearest spark. In fact, I’ll enjoy taking my time showing you exactly how dear you are to me.”

That was exactly what Rodimus wanted to hear. His engine revv’d in a pur and everyone around the table heard it and looked at him. Thunderclash rose from the booth and offered him a hand, which he took as he turned to tell the rest of them goodnight. “Hey, I know this party is for me and all, but as I’m sure Ratchet will be sure to tell you, carriers get tired out more easily. Thunderclash and I are turning in for the night. But feel free to keep drinking on Drift’s tab.”

Drift sighed but smiled and waved them off. Everyone else echoed goodbyes and goodnights at them except for Whirl whose optic was a knowing smirk of yellow crescent as he said too loudly. “Oh I bet you’re not actually that tired yet, but I’m sure you will be after he’s done with you.”

Whirl then moved a claw over his optic once and said. “That was a wink.”

Cyclonus ex-vented heavily as Tailgate actually giggled at him and slapped Whirl’s nearest arm turbine. The rest of the table then devolved into various loud conversations as he and Thunderclash left the bar. They only had to dodge a few of the well-wishers as everyone had retreated to their own little groups at the bar and in the booths. Rodimus did make sure to stop next to where Megatron and Minimus were sitting at the bar and flag down Swerve. “Hey! Pour Megs here a shot on me before he leaves alright.” 

Swerve nodded but he and Riptide still looked swamped behind the bar. Megatron sighed and muttered to Rodimus. “That won’t be necessary. You know I don’t drink high grade as it has no effect on me anymore.” 

Rodimus patted him on the arm lightly before grinning up at him, and around his massive shoulder at Minimus, who was now watching them. “Okay not a shot then but whatever weird non-alcoholic thing you and Mins are enjoying, have another on me. You both deserve it. I hope you know I’m super supportive, whatever you two decide to do in regards to each other. You’re the best co-captain and SIC a bot could ask for.” 

And then he leaned in and whispered up in Megatron’s audial. “If you break his spark, Thunderclash and I will break both your legs, repeatedly. And maybe Drift will break your hands too for good measure. He has a thing about traitorous hands, ask Ratchet about Pharma. Just keep that in mind, Megs.” Rodimus patted him on the arm again, harder than last time. 

Megatron looked at him darkly but Minimus nodded curtly in agreement with his previous non-whispered statement and responded. “Thank you Rodimus and goodnight.”

Contrary to what folks believed of him, Rodimus could take a hint, he often just decided not to. This time though, he knew when he was pushing too hard, so he squeezed Thunderclash’s arm and they continued to exit the bar. Rodimus scanned the gathered bots one more time and smiled brightly at how close most of them were sitting. Some of them openly wrapped up in each other’s arms. Yup. 

Drift and Megatron were right. It was a good thing they had so many extra rooms on the ship, this whole place was gonna be crawling with sparklings in a year, two years tops. He’d have to place a bet about when and how many with Swerve. He knew without a doubt there was absolutely a new betting pool for that now. 

But that could wait. He was going to end the night the best way he knew how: interfacing repeatedly with Thunderclash and then falling asleep in his arms.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long. I was kinda stuck on parts of this but I think it came out about how I wanted it in the end. The next chapter is exciting as it'll be from Whirl's perspective to start with and switches back to Roddy's for the end of the chapter. I might add some new tags in the chapter as well, we'll see how things go. Don't worry! This whole thing has a happy ending and no one dies, any angst tags are from past events or past trauma. 
> 
> Parts of this were so fun to write. I loved making Minimus freak out about babies, you know he would, especially Rodimus's baby lol. And Brainstorm being like "Hey Percy lets make a baby for science." And everyone screaming "Nooooooo!!!!" I can't wait to write the "Sparkling 101" class that Anode is leading, being co-taught by Lotty and First Aid. XD 
> 
> I am obsessed with bots starting families and being happy atm so expect more mechpreg, eggpreg, and found family fics from me (I know, I know, I already write all that hah). Also obsessed with MiniMegs, which is totally happening in the background of this fic, along with a bunch of other ships lol. Everybody is hooking up, Rodimus is starting to notice they're all being so damn obvious about it. And now, well, now there are babies in the mix. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I should be writing more of The Poet and the Prime but this fic has been burning up my brain for a couple weeks and I really need to post something else. 
> 
> It's gonna be so cute ya'll, also I swear on my Rodimus Star that I got for writing rarepair smut, that all the porn is gonna be super hot and also achingly tender. Thunders is a damn good lover and Rodimus is going to get smothered in love. He only sort of complains about it.


End file.
